A microdialysis method that allows in situation studies of the action of various signals on lipolysis in adipose tissue was recently developed. The principle objective of this study is to investigate the effects of hormones, neurotransmitters, and neuropeptides on regulations of fat cell metabolism in subcutaneous adipose tissue in vivo by measuring water soluble metabolites using this micro-dialysis technique.